Fear
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Fear, it can do more than you think. This is a squeal to Pride, but you don't have to read Pride to understand this one.


Fear

A blond man in about his twenties sat at a desk, on his back was the symbol that made declared him to be Hokage. He sat there in silence as tears feel down his face. A couple of weeks ago he was declared Hokage, It was his dream his goal and now after making it he felt that something was missing; a person to be exact. Now that he thought about it he wished that he was there, that he was there to watch him become the man that he always wanted to be. The Hokage, looked down at a scroll and began to write, he didn't deserve to be this person… he only deserved to die… but something held him there, and he only wished that he knew what it was.

_I use to think that fear could make you weaker. To say that it is something that could be avoided at all costs, it's the root of all evil. Not now, in fact I didn't know true fear._

_The fact is that everyone fears something, even if it is the littlest of things. Take Neji for example, his fear took him from the weak child he was born to be to a very strong shinobi. The fear of death; no the fear of something… The fear that, that 'thing' would be used against him; that he wouldn't be able to fight back. The fear of being caged in a cage for the rest of eternity. It took him far, it made him, him. Look at him now, standing tall over all, un caged. _

_His fear made him stronger, it helped. In ways I admire it but then… then I wish I would have understood I fear I fear something more potent. It brings me to someone that at first I didn't understand, I didn't understand their fear. Then one day it all became clear to me. He had the fear of being weak, of never ever being accepted. To be looked down upon. Something, that isn't really thought of as a real fear, he had to compete with everyone. To compete with his team, a top notch Hyuga, a genius weapon specialist. With only taijutsu to work with, he needed to surpass all others. Why? Bushy brows did it, and even better. He surpassed everything that was pressed against him. Even with the setback, broken bones and a bruised pride he strived to kill the fear of being too weak._

_Maybe it didn't save him in the fight against Gaara but it still made him stronger and a better person. His ability: to see others in a light that they could never see themselves. In all reality I wish that my fear was like his. The most potent fear of all: the fear of losing 'him' for the rest of eternity. The fear that he will never return: that he will never feel the love again._

_I don't regret chasing after him; I don't regret the secret sex. I don't regret any of it. I only now realize that I don't regret it. I thought I did, I abandoned the person that I loved. That would give my life for. I wanted only to bring it all back, to take it all back. My fears of losing, letting my Love die… To let my love, never ever return to this world. I am faint in the thought, the reality. I just don't know… would my fear even make me stronger, make me braver, and make me faster. Could my fear even save him…? Would he even forgive me? Sasuke, would you even forgive me?_

_-Naruto_

_P.S._

_I know that you will never ever read this…_

As Naruto finished his letter he laid his head down on his desk. A cold brush of wind blew through and picked up the paper carrying it out of the window. Naruto rushed to grab the paper as others flew off his desk, that one he wanted. He wasn't able to stop it from flying out of the window. He watched it fly away in the wind and hot tears streamed down his already wet cheeks. He closed his eyes and the tears flew harder, all he could think of was how much he missed Sasuke. How much he wanted him back.

Unknown to Naruto someone had been watching him, waiting for the prices moment to strike. But the strike never came. The person watching him received the letter as it flew through the wind, as if the wind its self was carrying the letter to him. As the man read the letter he let out a sob, tears began to fill his eyes. He rushed in hopes that it would not be too late. Sasuke ran, in fear that his Naruto would take his life, all along Screaming into the wind 'Naruto I Forgive you, stay with me.'

* * *

Authors Note: Well long time no see, Yeah. Any who... I was at NDK this weekend so I was busy with all that planning and then I didn't bring my computer with me. But I did write, that would be this. So please review. I know this is kinda out there, but this is like a squeal to Pride, but it is written in a different perspective. ^-^ Who should I write from next? I love to write stuff like this, makes me think and well all that good stuff. So yeah tell me what you think and what I should do next. Btw you don't have to read Pride to read this one.


End file.
